Duke University, through its Medical Center, intends to develop the best Comprehensive Cancer Center for research and education that its human and physical resources will allow. There already exists at Duke a large and varied effort in cancer research in which all departments of the medical school participate. This effort includes basic and clinical research, training activities at undergraduate, graduate, and postgraduate levels, patient care components, community involvement and continuing education activities. In order to organize and coordinate our many and varied activities, and to increase the scope and significance of our contribution to the National Program for the Conquest of Cancer, we wish to establish a Comprehensive Cancer Center at Duke University. The purpose of this application is to request support for the essential core components of this Center.